This invention relates to a composition for the enzymatic debridement of necrotic tissue, and for liquifaction of pus in acute and chronic wounds.
Enzymatic wound debridement has been known in the past. However, it has substantial efficacy problems. In particular, prior art wound debridement compositions normally require refrigeration for stable storage, and have shelf life stability problems because they normally contain substantial amounts of water. Water has been thought necessary because it allows dissolving of the enzyme, which in turn was thought necessary in order to have effective wound debridement.
The combination of heat-sensitive proteolytic enzymes and substantial amounts of water-based carriers has provided a net effect of requiring both cold storage temperatures, commonly at refrigeration temperatures, and short shelf life before use. As a result, such compositions have been little used, and have met with less than ideal commercial satisfaction.
It, therefore, can be seen that there is a continuing need for a normal room temperature, low odor, effective proteinase wound debrider, having good shelf life stability at room temperatures that does not sacrifice the debridement effective nature of the proteinase. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of the above-described need.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a room temperature stable enzymatic wound debrider of a consistency or viscosity that allows the product to stay in wounds that are necrotic and exudating.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an enzymatic wound debrider of the type meeting the above objectives which can be effectively packaged and dispensed from a tube.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide compositions of the type above-described which can incorporate both anhydrous and hydrophilic components, and the active enzymatic debrider, along with other active ingredients in a unique semisolid ointment dressing to allow for superior room temperature stability for proteinases in general, and for papain in particular.